


Advice from the Artificial

by rapono



Series: Tales of Reyes [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Based on RP, One Shot, Reyes gets some much-needed advice, Zenny has a calming presence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: Edgelord is counselled by build-a-buddha.





	

_This is a conversation between Tekhartha Zenyatta and Reaper (Overwatch) ._

  


"Ah, yes. I sense turmoil within you. Please, allow me to assist." 

Zenyatta opens his hands invitingly in front of him. Reaper stops in his tracks, as he did not expect such an invitation from the omnic, nor so out of the blue. Reaper seems to stare for a moment, his expression obviously unreadable since he is wearing a mask. The omnic tilts his head to the side at the lack of a response. 

"Do not worry. I simply wish to help you come to peace with uncertainty within your soul. It will certainly help you on your journey through life."

He crosses his arms. "What are you going to do?"

"Speak with you, perhaps? Is there anything on your mind that you would like to disclose?"

"..." He looks away.

"I assure you that I only wish to help. I sense much turmoil within you. If you continue to keep that within your being, it will only continue to grow until it is unable to be stopped. Please, allow me to help you." He folds his hands in his lap now.

He responds. 

"Old friends and old wounds."

Zenyatta nods sagely. "That is a start. Were these old friends the cause of your old wounds? Old wounds never truly close unless they are tended to."

"In a way, yes. Some of us were supposed to be dead."

"Death is whimsical at times. Sometimes it chooses to return those of whom it once wished to have as its own. I assume this is what happened to your old friends?"

"They never actually died apparently, but me and the rest of the world believed it to be true. I'm the one who actually came back from the dead."

"Fascinating... You are not the only one, if that is any comfort to you. A student of mine also was once void of life. He now lives as half human, half omnic. I assisted him in finding his own inner peace, and I am positive that I can do the same with you if you will allow it." Zenyatta pauses for a moment, tilting his head towards the sky before tilting back towards Reaper. "Are you in contact with any of these friends?"

"Things didn't go so well..."

"Oh? What happened?"

"A fight."

"I see... May I ask you to be more specific? Was this fight verbal or physical?"

"I tried to kill one of them."

Zenyatta pauses once more before he gathers his thoughts and speaks. 

"I see. Why did you do this? You seem to still consider them your friends."

"Old conflicts I'd rather keep unsaid."

He nods. "I see." He takes that as a "no" for whether or not Reaper is still in contact with his friends. "Do you have anyone who you feel you are close to at this moment?"

"...Close In what way?"

"In any way that you would consider close. Friends, family, lovers, anything of the sort."

"Not really, but..."

"But?"

"The same man I tried to kill."

"He is one of your old friends, correct?"

"Yes. We used to be very close."

"If you tried to kill him, I assume that you are no longer close?"

"Feelings are conflicted and old wounds are opened. I thought he was dead, but no, he's still quite fine, despite his age." Reaper growls.

"Do you wish to be close with him again?"

"I'm... uncertain."

"I believe that that would benefit you greatly. Connections between all beings are incredibly important. Through connections, we find understanding, and through understanding, we find peace with ourselves and each other. If he is able to forgive you, and you both are able to become close once more, that is one step closer to your own turmoil disappearing."

"Not sure if he'll forgive me to the whole trying to kill him thing."

"It will be incredibly difficult, yes. But if you truly wish to become his friend again, you must admit your mistakes and own up to them. Perhaps, with time and work, he will forgive you. You must show him that you are sincere in seeking his forgiveness."

"I don't think he'll even trust me for a second, probably will thing I'm trying to trick him."

"As I said, it will take time. You must start small and gain his trust. Be sincere in your actions. Begin carrying out good deeds. Form more connections if you are able. These are all things that will help you on your journey."

Reaper let's out a sigh. "I might as well try. Huh, didn't know I needed a pep talk from an omnic."

"Sometimes one can find the best help in odd places. I hope my advice is of use to you."

"I think I will be. Bye." Reaper leaves without another word.

As the cloaked and masked man leaves Zenyatta alone, the omnic prays for his wounds to be healed. And that maybe, this wild and aggressive man will finally achieve peace.

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Shamchat](http://www.shamchat.com/994aecf1/)


End file.
